La parade du parapluie
by La petite souris
Summary: One-Shot: Fait suite au film Spider-Man Homecoming Tony Stark a décidé de confier une mission à Peter Parker, qui harcèle de plus en plus le pauvre Happy. Une mission à priori simple où le maître mot est discrétion...


_Hello tout le monde!_

 _J'ai ENFIN terminé ce petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà et que j'avais commencé, sans avoir réussi à l'achever jusqu'à présent. C'est désormais chose faite ! Il faut dire que la prestation de Tom Holland à Lip Sync Battle, qui est impressionnante mine de rien, m'a mourir de rire et quand j'ai vu ce petit montage sur Youtube avec Tony, ça a fait tilt dans ma tête complètement tordue -P_

 _Je vous remercie encore pour vos petits mots d'encouragements, les nouvelles personnes qui continuent de lire mes fanfics après tout ce temps. Sincèrement, merci. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer** _: Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et la vidéo a été postée sur Youtube par dobri Vil Hanting et voici le lien (_ _watch?v=Q4v24LTiSIk_ _)._

* * *

La parade du parapluie.

Tony Stark était dans son atelier, l'esprit préoccupé. Il travaillait sur un nouveau modèle d'armure mais le prototype n'était pas encore au point. Le milliardaire ne voulait pas en parler auprès du SHIELD et encore moins à Pepper, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil ces derniers temps. Pourtant, il avait enfin retrouvé la femme dont il avait besoin auprès de lui et ils étaient fiancés désormais. Lui le milliardaire playboy philanthrope avait définitivement enterré ses anciens démons. Ou presque.

La vision qu'il avait eue par la manipulation mentale de la Sorcière Rouge ne cessait de revenir le hanter chaque nuit, comme pour l'avertir d'une future menace. A moins que cela ne soit dû aux récents événements avec le Vautour. Après son arrestation, il s'était penché sur le cas de cet homme et n'avait pu s'empêcher de se blâmer en découvrant que cet homme s'était mis hors la loi par Damage Control. Lui qui avait tant souhaité protéger le monde ne se montrait décidément pas à la hauteur.

Le seul point positif dans toute cette histoire était sa rencontre avec le jeune Parker. Ce gamin était comme une bouffée d'air frais dans son environnement morose, même s'il lui donnait quelques sueurs froides. Ses exploits sur Youtube l'avaient à la fois amusé et impressionné et son instinct lui avait dit de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Il avait eu le droit à un sermon de la Veuve Noire lorsqu'il l'avait emmené à Berlin. Il n'avait eu aucun doute sur les capacités physiques du jeune homme et celui-ci s'était avéré utile, même si cela n'avait pas empêché la fuite de Captain America et du Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais la véritable raison de sa présence était toute autre. En réalité, il avait espéré que les ressemblances entre Peter et Steve suffiraient à faire prendre conscience au soldat qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'ils avaient besoin de donner l'exemple aux jeunes. Encore un bel échec !

Sa seule fierté résidait dans le fait que Peter Parker avait rejeté sa proposition de rejoindre les Avengers. Il avait prouvé qu'il était plus intelligent que ce que lui Tony l'était sur les valeurs humaines. Mais Happy se plaignait depuis plusieurs semaines des appels et textos innocents qu'il ne cessait de recevoir de l'homme araignée, suggérant qu'il regrettait peut-être sa décision. Il proposait systématiquement son aide en cas de besoin et se tenait régulièrement informé de toute information transmise par les médias en ce qui concernait les Avengers. Tony souhaitait que son intégration se fasse le plus tard possible. Il était encore si jeune….

Alors qu'Happy menaçait de jeter son téléphone contre un mur après un énième sms, le milliardaire lui avait suggéré de lui confier une petite mission, histoire de calmer les ardeurs du minot. Il avait appris de source sûre qu'une chaîne de télévision comptait diffuser un reportage plutôt compromettant sur les Avengers, et prévoyait de faire de fausses révélations. Il avait ainsi préparé une petite vidéo qu'il suffisait de remplacer avant de récupérer l'original. Tony aurait pu s'en charger lui-même, mais il avait eu vent des exploits de Ned sur un ordinateur et s'était dit qu'il pouvait le laisser les ados gérer ça comme des grands. La seule consigne était qu'en aucun cas, il ne devait se compromettre en tant que Spider-Man.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de joindre deux bouts de son armure mais il n'y arriva pas et finit par jeter le tout dans un fracas assourdissant. Soupirant lourdement, il prit un verre de soda contenant des glaçons posé sur son bureau, en but une gorgée avant d'allumer la télévision en mettant le son à un niveau acceptable. Il regarda les dernières informations, et fut un peu rassuré en voyant que rien de suspect ou de grave ne s'était déroulé depuis ce midi.

« Friday, mets-moi quelque chose de divertissant, mais pas trop trash. Juste histoire d'avoir un fond sonore.

\- Tout de suite, patron, répondit l'androïde, qui fit automatiquement défiler les nombreuses chaînes de télévision les unes après les autres. »

L'image s'arrêta sur une émission de divertissement où les célébrités faisaient des performances en playback, et drôle de coïncidence, pile après devait être révélé le fameux reportage. Et toujours pas de nouvelles concernant son protégé. Tentant de se rassurer, Tony s'installa dans un fauteuil, prenant le vieux carnet de son père. Il espérait trouver des réponses du côté de son paternel. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie en lui permettant de composer un nouvel élément, il pourrait peut-être avoir des informations sur le cosmos ?

Il entendit une musique qu'il avait déjà entendu dans son enfance, lorsque son père était de bonne humeur. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à l'écran. Un jeune garçon, habillé comme dans le film de Gene Kelly faisait de petits pas de danse, tout en faisant tournoyer son parapluie. Le milliardaire revint bien vite à sa préoccupation principale et tourna la page gribouillée de calculs que seul un scientifique comme lui et Banner pourrait déchiffrer. Aucune inscription ne figurait, la feuille était vierge. Il parcourut le reste du carnet avec frénésie, espérant qu'Howard avait simplement sauté une page, mais il n'y avait rien. Dépité, il jeta le carnet et posa la main sur son front. Il n'était pas plus avancé. Et avec ce maudit reportage qui allait suivre… Que faisait Parker ?

Il entendit la musique changer et la foule présente sur le plateau de l'émission hurler, tandis que la chanson Umbrella de Rihanna débutait. Plusieurs danseurs portant des imperméables occupaient la scène, dansant avec un parapluie dans les mains. Tony vit une jeune femme ou plutôt un homme travesti en femme, avec une combinaison moulante très courte, les rejoindre avant de se lancer dans une chorégraphie endiablée. Lorsque la caméra s'avança pour faire un gros plan sur l'adolescent, Tony se figea pendant plusieurs secondes. Ce n'était pas possible, il s'était assoupi pendant ses recherches et il faisait un mauvais rêve ! Ou alors Wanda s'était introduite en douce et lui avait soumis cette vision d'horreur. Ou il avait atterri dans une dimension parallèle sans s'en apercevoir. Le jeune homme en question était Peter Parker. Que faisait-il sur un plateau de télévision, avec des milliers de personnes qui le regardaient alors qu'il lui avait ordonné d'être discret et de ne pas se montrer ?

Tentant de retenir la colère qui montait en lui, il croisa les bras pour contempler l'ampleur des dégâts. Le garçon se déhanchait et suivait parfaitement le rythme, tout en ondulant du bassin, telle l'interprète de la chanson. Il paraissait particulièrement à l'aise et jouait avec la foule. Tony ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître un certain talent et culot, ne correspondant pas du tout avec l'image de l'adolescent timide et mal dans sa peau qu'il paraissait être jusqu'à présent. Pour le coup, le gamin l'impressionnait ! Un saut périlleux arrière, qu'il avait déjà vu faire dans le passé, le convainquit définitivement que c'était lui, s'il avait encore un doute. La prestation était terminée et la foule en délire hurlait à plein poumons en applaudissant bruyamment. Le jeune homme fit une rapide révérence avant de quitter la scène à toutes jambes (ou plutôt en chaussures de danse).

Ne sachant s'il devait rire ou pleurer, son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha rapidement sans voir l'interlocuteur.

« Stark, dit-il un peu abruptement.

\- Patron, j'ai eu un sms du gamin, annonça Happy, visiblement soulagé. Il a récupéré le fichier, donc pas de reportage compromettant Je vais tout de suite réceptionner la copie.

\- Et bien, vous le féliciterez de ma part, déclara le milliardaire sur un ton qui se voulait neutre.

\- Ouais, ce gamin me surprendra toujours, reconnut le garde du corps. »

 _Tu n'as pas idée_ , songea Tony tandis qu'une grimace se dessinait sur son visage.

« Parker t'a dit comment il avait fait ? interrogea-t-il innocemment.

\- Non, mais on l'a, c'est le principal, non ?

\- En effet, admit le scientifique. Tu me ramènes le fichier dès que tu l'as, compris ?

\- Entendu patron, acquiesça Happy avant de couper la conversation. »

Tony poussa un soupir, s'il avait su qu'il se ferait autant de cheveux pour un gamin qui n'était même pas le sien ! Il laissa le poste de télévision allumé et constata avec soulagement que son ami avait dit vrai. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air stupéfait des journalistes présents sur le plateau. Sur cette note un peu plus légère, il éteignit l'appareil avant de retourner bricoler, tout en sifflotant la chanson Umbrella.

* * *

Peter était dans sa chambre, tentant de se concentrer vainement sur ses devoirs. Aucune nouvelle de Monsieur Stark depuis qu'il avait réussi à récupérer le reportage compromettant sur les Avengers. Pourtant, il avait dû prendre des risques dans cette opération ! Il n'avait pas feint sa déception lorsque Happy lui avait confié cette mission, qu'il estimait en dessous de ses capacités depuis qu'il avait arrêté le Vautour. Puis, il s'était repris en main, à la pensée qu'il aidait les Avengers en quelque sorte. Le milliardaire serait impressionné par son succès et il lui confierait certainement autre chose !

Il avait mis Ned dans la confidence sur l'objet de la mission et ce dernier s'était enthousiasmé. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur la manière de procéder et son ami lui avait expliqué que Peter était obligé de rentrer dans le bâtiment et d'utiliser une clé USB pour subtiliser le reportage à l'autre. Il avait installé un programme qui permettrait de pirater le système, mais qu'il faudrait l'effectuer un jour de grande affluence. Ils avaient choisi le jour où l'émission Lip Sync Battle aurait lieu car 2 acteurs très connus seraient présents dans les studios et que l'attention serait davantage focalisée sur les invités du show et que Peter se fondrait facilement dans la foule, principalement composée d'adolescents.

Tout se serait bien passé s'il n'avait pas fallu que Ned ait besoin de plus de temps pour pirater l'ordinateur et qu'un vigile ne le confonde avec l'acteur principal. Malgré ses protestations, il avait été emmené, coiffé et maquillé et habillé (il avait d'ailleurs senti son repas remonter dangereusement en découvrant sa tenue). Paniqué, il avait tenté de joindre son ami qui lui avait expliqué qu'il allait devoir improviser. Ce dernier avait pu tout juste lui transmettre le programme. Et c'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé sur scène à se déhancher sur Rihanna. Ce divertissement avait permis à Ned de finir son travail et sitôt la chanson terminée, il avait quitté la scène à toute vitesse en récupérant la clé USB au passage. Au moins la mission était remplie et Monsieur Stark n'avait certainement pas eu vent de la façon dont il s'y était pris !

Un coup fut frappé à la porte.

« Peter ? Un cadeau pour toi, déclara sa tante en entrant avec un paquet de grande taille, soigneusement emballé.

\- Qui peut bien m'offrir un cadeau à cette époque ? s'étonna le jeune homme en quittant son bureau pour prendre le colis. Ce n'est pas encore mon anniversaire et encore moins Noël, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est de la part de Monsieur Stark, il y a une lettre avec, répondit Tante May en désignant l'enveloppe coincée dans le ruban. Décidemment, il a dû être content de ton travail pendant ton stage !

\- Probablement, songea Peter en se demandant avec excitation de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'il le posait soigneusement sur son lit.

\- Je dois finir mon exposé en premier. Je l'ouvrirai ensuite, déclara-t-il nonchalamment en retournant vers la pile de livres et de cahiers.

\- Très bien, je te laisse travailler, dit-elle en quittant la pièce. Mais tu as intérêt à me dire ce que c'est, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Promis, Tante May, jura son neveu tandis qu'elle refermait la porte en lui faisant un sourire complice. »

Peter attendit que son spider sens lui confirme que sa tante était à l'autre bout de l'appartement avant de se précipiter sur son lit, tremblant d'impatience de découvrir le contenu. Il débuta par la lettre, qu'il ouvrit soigneusement.

 _Félicitations petit pour la réussite de ta mission ! Reçois cette nouvelle tenue en récompense, qui je suis sûr, t'ira à ravir ! Tony Stark_

Au comble de l'excitation, il déchira le papier et ouvrit le carton avec un large sourire. Un nouveau costume, conçu par Monsieur Stark lui-même ! Qu'avait-t-il pu imaginer de plus extraordinaire que celle qu'il lui avait offerte à Berlin ? Il espérait qu'il avait oublié le traceur GPS cette fois-ci !

Il ouvrit la boîte avant que son sourire se fige. A l'intérieur se trouvait un parapluie, posé sur du papier de soie. Il le retira, se demandant pourquoi le milliardaire estimait qu'il avait besoin d'un parapluie. Peut-être pour l'intégrer à sa nouvelle tenue ? Il déplia le papier de soie et blêmit.

A l'intérieur du carton se trouvait une combinaison moulante en similicuir tandis qu'une musique s'était mise en route.

 _You can stay under my umbrella._

* * *

 _J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment à la lecture de ce petit OS et qu'il aura égayé votre journée. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos retours ! Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et à bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfics !_


End file.
